


Derisive

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [23]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: But he doesn't have any power, Gen, He's kinda pitiful, Introspection, Murphy is a Little Shit, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Expressing contempt or ridicule.





	Derisive

Murphy doesn’t know when to shut up. It seems like he doesn’t always realize that it’s possible for him to shut up sometimes. Even less of the time does he actually do it.

The other’s have more than gotten used to this part of Murphy, they may not like it in the slightest. But they were used to it. It may have endangered their lives a few times, but they were used to it. 

Murphy can be derisive, and cruel, and just plain mean. But when you consider he has no say in his situation, you get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Murphy's a little shit, but he is also being dragged all over the place mostly against his will.


End file.
